


Des défauts à combler

by malurette



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Lampshade Hanging, M/M, one of us, slash fanboy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Le monde merveilleux du fandom ! quand le canon ne vous donne pas ce dont vous avez envie...





	Des défauts à combler

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des défauts à combler  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Simon vs the Homo sapiens Agenda  
>  **Personnages :** Simon Spier, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
>  **Genre :** mise en abîme ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Becky Albertalli et des bouts empruntés à J.K.R. ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** hp day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 430

Pourquoi est-ce qu'hétéro devrait être le défaut ? Simon s'est posé la question, et apparemment sur l'internet il n'était pas le seul. Il y a des gens, là, derrière leurs écrans, qui trouvent que quand t'as pas ce que tu veux dans les fictions, ou alors de la mauvaise façon - les méchants, les victimes, mais jamais les héros, elle est où la belle histoire d'amour sans obstacle à la con ? - ben, tu prends autre chose et tu transformes. Juste assez pour que ça soit ce qu'il te faut. D'ailleurs, parfois, il suffit de vraiment pas beaucoup. Peut-être qu'on trouve beaucoup de ce qu'on apporte, mais c'est à se demander pourquoi les auteurs ne sont pas allés juste un tout petit peu plus loin. 

Et en fait, si tout le monde aime le héros, il décide : et pourquoi pas son rival aussi ? Hein ? Il pourrait tout à fait l'aimer lui aussi secrètement. Il devrait tout à fait l'aimer lui aussi secrètement. Ça expliquerait leur obsession mutuelle, et ça lui donnerait un exutoire !  
Il refuse d'admettre qu'ils finissent avec des filles. Enfin. Hum. Lui aussi il est sorti avec des filles en sachant qu'il n'arrivait pas à les aimer mais parce qu'on attendait ça de lui. Mais c'est en attendant d'oser être lui-même au grand jour, il sait que ça ne sera pas pour toujours et qu'il ne se mariera jamais avec l'une d'elles.   
Parmi celles qu'il connaissait à la petite école, aucune n'a gardé le contact. À l'école moyenne ? ben y'a Leah, qui lui montré... ça, d'ailleurs, qui est sa meilleure amie et il ne l'épousera jamais. On n'en est plus à cette époque. 

Pour en revenir à Harry et Draco, ils se complètent bien, ils illustreraient le message de coopération inter-maison et la rédemption, que tout le monde a droit à sa chance. Et puis merde, ils sont sexy tous les deux, encore plus ensemble : ça lui suffit. Pas besoin de plus pour imaginer s'embrasser. Voire... plus. Quand on est jeune, qu'on a les hormones en folie, et qu'on veut juste s'échapper un peu du monde normal trop triste et trop étouffant...


End file.
